


Horseman Pie

by lys



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-26
Updated: 1999-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys/pseuds/lys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combo-filk of Weird Al's The Saga Begins and American Pie. For best results, imagine this being sung by Joe Dawson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseman Pie

A long, long time ago  
In a land so far away  
Someone found you by a rock  
And I've heard that it's all a blur,  
Where you've been, and what you were...  
I gotta say that's one hell of a block  
Your existence, we thought was a myth  
Christ had 2K; this is your fifth  
A historian's dream  
Having you on the scene  
We've gotten used to your being here  
You make us laugh and you drink our beer  
Who would've thought to fear  
'Till your past came to town

       So, Bye-bye, Mister 'I'm just a guy'  
       Not too clever if you never thought you'd need to deny  
       You were Death on a Horse, riding out of the sky  
       Sayin', "Serve me 'till the day that you die"  
       "Serve me 'till the day that you die"

Did you write the Book of Kells  
Or spend centuries in cloistered cells?  
Now I can see why you lie low.  
Oh, did you like holding life so cheap?  
Did you kill thousands in your sleep?  
And did you think no-one would ever know?  
Well, I know he thought you were his friend  
'Cause I Watched you sparring in the gym  
He could just be the One  
But if he wins, your life is done  
It was a convoluted twisted scheme  
To pit one Highland Scot against your Horseman team  
Well, I could almost hear you scream  
When your past came to town

       I started singing; Bye-bye, Mister 'I'm just a guy'  
       Not too clever if you never thought you'd need to deny  
       You were Death on a Horse, riding out of the sky  
       Sayin', "Serve me 'till the day that you die"  
       "Serve me 'till the day that you die"

Now for ten years you'd been on your own  
'Till we found you out and got your cover blown  
Time again to join the Game  
We thought you might still run and hide  
But when his ex popped in, you just couldn't bide  
Are you the moth or are you the flame?  
And who are you when you're not around?  
A psycho-killer or a clown?  
She told us what you did  
Oh did you think we could forgive?  
He calls you Brother, this scar-faced thug  
If you piss him off, he'll squash you like a bug  
So you just followed with a shrug  
When your past came to town

       We were singin'... Bye-bye, Mister 'I'm just a guy'  
       Not too clever if you never thought you'd need to deny  
       You were Death on a Horse, riding out of the sky  
       Sayin', "Serve me 'till the day that you die"  
       "Serve me 'till the day that you die"

And soon you once again were Four  
Death and Famine, Pestilence and War  
It's Armageddon come at last.  
But what was going through your brain,  
To rule the world doesn't sound too sane  
Is the future worth defying your dark past?  
And in the end your Brothers died  
You just hit the ground and cried  
Cassandra raised her axe high  
But Mac demanded your life  
A friendship you can never save,  
Acceptance you will always crave,  
Buried in a shallow grave  
For your past came to town

       And I was singin'... Bye-bye, Mister 'I'm just a guy'  
       Not too clever if you never thought you'd need to deny  
       You were Death on a Horse, riding out of the sky  
       Sayin', "Serve me 'till the day that you die"  
       "Serve me 'till the day that you die"  
       We were singin'... Bye-bye, Mister 'I'm just a guy'  
       Not too clever if you never thought you'd need to deny  
       You were Death on a Horse, riding out of the sky  
       Sayin', "Serve me 'till the day that you die"


End file.
